


Love Potion #9

by Snurtlicious



Series: Love Potion #9 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, basically nagisa has a huge crush on rei, love potion, so he uses a love potion recipe from online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding a recipe for a magic love potion online, Nagisa decides that it would be perfect to use on Rei! There are some unintended consequences for this though, when he gets discouraged and leaves it on the locker room floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion #9

I could hardly believe my eyes! This magic potion promised that whoever drank it would fall in love with you. Seeing as how it was almost Halloween, maybe it would be a good idea to try out a little bit of magic? I grabbed a notepad and a pen and jotted down all the ingredients. Rei would never be able to resist me after he drank this! I hopped up from my computer and headed down the long hallway into the kitchen. We didn’t have all the ingredients to make it, but if I ran out right now, I could get everything from the supermarket before it closes.

I pulled on my jacket before stopping in the mirror to muss my blonde hair a little. I had to make sure that I looked cute at all times. If I didn’t, I probably wouldn’t have been able to get away with half of the silly things that I liked to do. It was all in good fun, of course, but I knew I wasn’t an angel.

I hurried down the street and gathered everything that I needed. Hopefully no one would notice that I stepped out for a bit. Then I’d have to tell them what I was doing and I’d probably get in trouble. It was easier to just sneak in and out then to tell them where I was going every single time. I was responsible… ish.

I crept back inside the quiet house and ran back into my room. Sliding all the ingredients under my bed, I climbed in and pulled my laptop back out. There were some weird, specific rules that I had to follow to make it, one of them being that it had to be at midnight on a full moon… which was conveniently tonight. I sighed in relief. I couldn’t have waited an entire month to finally ensnare Rei. He was so cute with his silly glasses and hot face. Plus he was a gigantic dork, and that made me swoon over him even more. I felt my face blush and I threw my head back. I had the biggest crush on him and I couldn’t even handle it.

If I could get Rei to like me, I would scream! I’d been daydreaming about it so much that I think my math grade had gone down a few points. That would be even better, because then I could convince Rei to study with me! This made the wait for the clock to roll down to eleven thirty very difficult. Once I was sure that everyone else was asleep, I scuttled out into the kitchen and grabbed the rest of the stuff.

Some of it was solid and some of it was liquid, but apparently it was supposed to come together into the ‘magic potion’. I wasn’t exactly sure why I was getting so excited. I wasn’t really expecting some dumb love potion I got offline to work. I did follow the instructions and even held the bowl I mixed it in out the window so that it could be ‘blessed with lunar power’ or something like that.

I gagged and held my nose when I tried to pour the fishy smelling potion into the bottle. I couldn’t even imagine how it tasted, but I guessed I’d have to hope that Rei would just blindly drink it. He was sort of gullible sometimes, plus I was pretty sure he trusted me. I stowed the bottle with the empty bags under my bed. I had already stayed up a little later than I normally did, and now that my initial excitement had waned, I was starting to nod off.

I tucked myself into all my blankets and clutched a stuffed animal to my chest and drifted off. I had a silly dream about Rei riding in on a white horse and sweeping me off my feet. I couldn’t help but giggle myself awake a few minutes before my alarm went off. I groaned but hopped up when I realized that today was the day to test the love potion!

I put my uniform on and slipped the bottle in my bag. When would be the right time to do it? I could try as soon as we got on the train or wait until after school. Okay, who was I kidding? As soon as I saw Rei, I’d likely thrust it into his hands and tell him to drink it. I could barely contain my excitement as I bounded out of the house and down the street, nearly vibrating out of my skin by the time Rei walked up.

“Here, Rei! Try this!” I pulled the pink bottle out and handed it to him. He looked at it hesitantly for a moment before popping the lid and knocking it back. He made a disgruntled face and his glassed skewed.

“N-Nagisa, what was that? It was so vile, I think I’m going to be sick.” He thrust the bottle back into my hand and took a large drink from the bottle of water that he always carried with him.

“Uh, it was just a little something special that I whipped up for you, Rei!” I beamed up at him, waiting for any subtle change. I stayed hopeful and waited for anything, any sign. By the time the train arrived near the school, I’d given up hope. If it were going to do something, it probably would have happened by now.

The rest of the school day consisted of me sort of just moping around. Rei came up to me at lunch to ask what was wrong, and I almost told him what I did, but then I realized that would totally give away that I liked him, so I just lied and said that I wasn’t feeling well. He commented back saying that it was probably the drink I’d mixed up, but I told him I didn’t drink any of it.

Before practice, I just tossed my bag down on the locker room floor. A couple of notebooks slid out along with the bottle, but I didn’t bother to stick them back inside. It didn’t do anything besides taste and smell awful, so there was no point in picking it back up. I slipped my uniform off in a huff and put my swimsuit on. Makoto and Haruka walked in right as I was leaving, so I waved and said hi, but hurried out to the pool.

I had really wanted Rei to like me, but I guess it was a sort of wrong to try to force him into liking me. It wouldn’t be fair to Rei or me if it didn’t happen naturally, and it kind of bummed me out. Maybe I should just hype myself up and tell him. I swam back and forth a few times and realized that Makoto and Haru still hadn’t come out to join me!

They were probably standing around talking, but just to make sure they were alright, I climbed out of the pool and headed into the locker room. I nearly screamed when I saw Makoto and Haru leaned over on a bench. It looked like they were… kissing?

“Oh no, where’s the…” My eyes shot around the room, looking for the potion bottle. I spotted it, spilled out on the floor near where they were… working on each other. They hadn’t noticed I’d come in yet, and I was wondering if maybe I should have said something? I opted against it and turned to walk out, but I slammed hard into something, or rather someone.

“Nagisa, watch where you’re go—oh my god,” his eyes zoned in on Makoto and Haru who were going at it like I never even knew was possible. I could hear their lips lewdly smacking from here.

“Uh, I can explain, Rei.” My face heated up, but I didn’t really have a choice. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the locker room and a bit down the hall.

“What’s going on, Nagisa? Why were Makoto and Haruka doing that?” His face had reddened a little, and I already knew that I was the same.

“You see, Rei… I, uh,” I laughed a little nervously. This wasn’t the way that I wanted this to come out, but I couldn’t think of any other options. “I went online last night and I found this page for a love potion that claimed it would make your crush fall in love with you if they drank it.” I took a deep breath.

“Nagisa, I—” I put my hand up to cut him off.

“Just let me finish, okay?” I gave him a half-grin. “So, I ran out late last night and grabbed all the stuff to make it and then when I made you drink it earlier, I just sort of… felt bad because it didn’t work. So I guess when I left it on the floor in there, one of them must have picked it up and given it to the other.” I couldn’t even look at Rei. I felt really gross that I had even considered doing this to him. “I’m sorry.”

I felt a hand on the bottom of my chin and I looked up. Rei was giving me a longing look, something that I had only dreamed of. “Nagisa, you didn’t need to try anything as silly as magic on me. I… already liked you.” He broke eye contact and turned as red as his glasses.

I felt the corners of my lips turn up and the next thing I knew, I was practically shouting at him. “You like me? You really like me? Rei, that’s so great! I’ve liked you for a really, really long time!” I grabbed his arms and pulled him into a hug and kind of shook him around a little.

“Nagisa, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just didn’t know if you would… want me.” He leaned down and before he could pull back, I pressed my lips neatly onto his.

“Of course I would, Rei! I’ve been crazy about you since we met.” I laughed a little at how embarrassed he was. It was only natural though. I liked Rei so much because he had qualities of all my friends, but one that was purely his own. That was, his massive dorkiness! He seemed super cool like Haru, and passionate like Rin, and he was protective of me like Makoto, but he was such a gigantic dweeb that I couldn’t help but fall for him just a little.

“Since we first met? Is that why you made me join the swim team?” He looked a little bewildered.

“That wasn’t the only reason, but it helped a little, yeah.” I couldn’t stop smiling, but I jolted back into Rei’s arms when I heard a crash come from inside the locker room.

“Maybe we should stop them? I don’t know if letting them go while on your magic potion would be a good idea.” Rei suggested. I nodded and we hustled back into the locker room to pull Makoto and Haru off each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were curious, Makoto picked the love potion up and gave it to Haru because it smelled like fish and he thought that Haru would like drinking it. You can figure out where it went from there. ;))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this little one shot! I might write a sourin one for this fic before Halloween!


End file.
